Les cloches sonnent
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Les clochent sonnent. Elle a gagné. Mais ils ont peur. Ils ne l'aiment pas. Ils la craignent.


Camarades !

Je sais que j'ai déjà écrit un texte sur Daenerys au moment où elle décide de brûler Port-Réal, mais j'avais envie de me replonger à nouveau dans ce moment qui a tout fait basculer. Encore une fois je ne suis pas étonnée de l'avoir vu basculer dans la folie, je trouve juste que ça été très mal amené.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les cloches sonnent. _

Elle a gagné. La ville est à elle. Westeros est à elle. Elle est reine. C'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu non ?

_Les cloches sonnent._

Elle entends les cris de terreur en bas. Ils ont peur. D'elle. Ils la craignent, ils la voient comme une menace. Elle était venue des sauver du joug de Cersei.

_Sonnez les cloches ! _

L'odeur de la fumée lui chatouille le nez et l'odeur des pierres et chairs calcinées devraient lui procurer des nausées mais étrangement cette odeur l'enivre.

_Les cloches sonnent._

Cersei est dans la tour, elle l'observe, elle le sait, elle vient de perdre, elle ne le supporte pas. Elle devra pourtant lui céder la couronne et le trône, son trône, celui pour lequel elle s'est tant battue. Il lui appartient, il lui revient de droit, c'est son ancêtre et les dragons qui l'ont forgé pour les Targaryen. Drogon s'agite, le bruit des cloches le rend nerveux.

_Les cloches sonnent._

_Je ne veux pas être la reine des cendres_. Non, elle veut être la reine des dragons, elle veut être la reine de Westeros, régner sur tout le continent, briser la roue de la tyrannie, unifier tous les royaumes, toutes les terres pour former un monde meilleur, sans peur, sans maladie, sans famine, sans esclaves. Un monde de liberté.

Missandei.

Missandei est morte. _Dracarys !_. Missandei n'est pas à ses côtés. Missandei ne lui a pas tressé les cheveux ce matin. Elle n'a pas embrassé Vers Gris avant de partir au combat. Elle est morte ici même sur ces remparts. Morte. Pour elle.

_Les cloches sonnent._

Jorah est mort. Pour elle, en la protégeant. Il l'aimait, sincèrement et elle n'a jamais pu lui rendre son amour. Son chevalier protecteur.

_Les cloches sonnent._

Ni lui, ni Missandei n'ont jamais eu peur d'elle. Jon si. Missandei ne l'a jamais trahie, au contraire. _Dracarys !_. Le mot résonne de nouveau dans sa tête, alors que les cris de terreurs cessent pour faire place à des respirations saccadées, tendues à l'issu de cette reddition. Jon l'a trahie, tout comme Varys, Tyrion.

_Les clochent sonnent._

Westeros ne l'a jamais aimé. Khal Drogo, Irri, les Dothrakis, les Immaculés, les anciens esclaves oui. Elle était la Briseuse de chaînes, Mhysa, l'Imbrûlée.

Ici on ne la traite qu'avec froideur et méfiance.

_Les cloches sonnent. _

Drogon s'agite de plus en plus, mais elle n'essaye pas de le calmer, quoi de plus normal après tout ? Il a perdu ses deux frères, de manière cruelle et tragique. Morts en essayant de délivrer Westeros de la mort et la tyrannie et on continue des les voir comme des monstres, personne d'autre qu'elle ne vient les pleurer. Non ils se réjouissent. Deux monstres en moins. Monstres. Pas des sauveurs, des monstres. Son fils peut décharger sa colère et sa peine en crachant des flammes, pas elle. Pourtant il faut qu'elle sorte cette colère. Qu'elle trouve un exutoire.

_Les cloches sonnent._

Westeros lui a tout pris. Sa famille, sa maison, sa couronne, son amour. Elle n'a plus rien. Rien que la peur qu'elle inflige à ce moment même, parce que les cloches sonnent.

_Les cloches sonnent. _

Peur. Ils ont peur.

Bien.

La peur suffira.

Les pierres qui s'écoulent, les hurlements de terreur, la chaleur des flammes, la fumée âcre qui s'échappe. Les bruits d'explosion, l'orange, le vert. Les épées qui s'entrechoquent. Les chaos. C'est elle qui en est responsable, elle vient de le créer, elle exécute les paroles de son père. _Brûlez-les tous ! _

Son coeur bat, non de peur mais d'excitation. Était-ce cela que ressentaient Aegon et ses sœurs quand ils ont conquis le continent ? Était-ce cela la satisfaction que ressentait son père alors qu'il faisait brûler ses ennemis vif ? Si oui alors cette sensation est totalement enivrante. Elle survole la ville, brûle tout ce qu'elle peut quand elle arrive enfin au Donjon Rouge. Cersei s'y trouve. La Montagne aussi. Ils ne s'échapperont pas. Ils paieront, ils paieront pour lui avoir pris sa couronne, son trône, son amie, sa vie. Savoir Cersei ensevelie sous les gravats la réjouit. Elle voulait rester au Donjon Rouge, rester reine ? Et bien cet endroit allait devenir son tombeau.

Elle laisse Drogon cracher autant de flammes qu'il ne le veut, parce que c'est son droit, il n'a connu que le malheur depuis qu'il est partit sauver Jon et les autres par delà ce maudit mur. C'est un dragon après tout, pas un esclave. _Dracarys_.

_Les cloches ne sonnent plus. _

Le bourdonnement des cloches résonnent encore à ses oreilles alors que la ville n'est plus que cendres et fumée. Elle leur avait donné l'occasion de l'aimer, parce qu'elle était venue les sauver et ces ingrats l'ont vu comme un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sang. Un dragon. Alors elle leur a donné ce qu'ils voulaient. La peur. Puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas de son amour, elle allait leur donner la peur, le feu et le sang.

_Êtes-vous un mouton ? Non, vous êtes un dragon. Soyez un dragon. _

Que pouvez-t-elle être d'autre désormais, sans plus personne d'autre pour l'aimer ?

* * *

Une review ?


End file.
